1. Field of the Invention - The present invention pertains to structural members, and more particularly, pertains to construction of pultruded Fiberglass.RTM. structural members, such as in handrails.
2. Description of the Prior Art - In the past prior art, elongated tubular structural members, whether made of Fiberglass.RTM. or some other rigid materials, have commonly been used in the construction of handrails and the like. Such handrails are generally formed of a plurality of elongated tubular structural members, having a variety of cross-sectional configurations (such as circular or square shaped or mitered corners), which are connected in an end-to-end abutting relationship. Such tubular structural members may be connected in a straight line or may form corners of 0.degree. to 90.degree. depending upon the specific need for the situation involved.
One of the more prominent problems involved in the construction of these handrails is the need to provide a strong joint between adjacent tubular members so as to resist separation thereof due to excessive transverse or longitudinal forces applied at the miter joint.
In the past prior art, such methods as inserting and securing a secondary piece of material within the tubular handrails in a position crossing the joint between adjacent colinear tubular members have been utilized to strengthen the joint therebetween. It is conceivable that a single insert could be used as such at the corner joints between adjacent tubular members, but such an insert would clearly not provide the necessary support to the joint, since only a small portion of the end of the insert would be exposed for the connecting tubular member to rest on and be secured to.
Other methods have also been used to secure corner joints, such as providing end caps which fit over one tubular member and have a rod extending angularly away therefrom which is capable of being inserted into an adjacent connecting tubular member. With this type of construction, one portion of the end cap functions as an insert and another portion acts as a sleeve, which protrudes outwardly from the tubular structural members and necessarily creates a non-uniform appearance which is not aesthetically pleasing to the eye.
There is a great need for a structure for rigidly supporting corner joints between adjacent tubular handrail members so as to prevent damage from excessive transverse and longitudinal forces thereon. Such a support structure must provide equal support to both adjoining tubular members, both transversely and longitudinally, and must provide a uniform look which is aesthetically pleasing to the eye.
The present invention, as described and shown herein, provides such support and is designed to be completely enclosed within the tubular members so as to provide a uniform appearance thereto, and overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.